Printable index labels are known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,353, herein incorporated by reference. The labels are removed and folded to form an index label adhered to a sheet or folder. The placement and alignment of the index labels on the object to be labeled is handled by the consumer user, and although the folded label can provide lines or reference edges for alignment, off-centered adhesion may still occur.